


DC Pedos #1

by Sweet_Boy_Meat



Series: DC Pedos [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Elseworlds, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Boy_Meat/pseuds/Sweet_Boy_Meat
Summary: The Enchantress summons terrible, monstrous gods from another universe and the Justice League manages to defeat it, but just barely. The evil gods are ultimately slain but at the cost of the lives of the Justice Leagues major heroes like Superman, Batman, the Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern. Not only that but the monsters manage to infect reality somehow, corrupting the minds of many women and the bodies of young boys.Only time will tell what terrible things may happen next...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
Killer Frost & Poison Ivy
> 
>   
Power Girl & Wonder Woman

No one will ever forget when the Enchantress unleashed the twin abominations that were Apsu and Tiamat on the unsuspecting world. The Justice League arrived just in time to fight the monsters and somehow defeated them in the end, but not without great cost. Superman, Batman, the Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern were killed in the effort, their minds, bodies and souls utterly obliterated by Apsu and Tiamat. They were eventually defeated but their bodies simply dissipated into fumes. Fumes that eventually rose and mixed with the atmosphere, contaminating everything it touched. The Justice League, after that titanic battle, left and buried their dead, choosing to go on despite their heavy losses. They acted like nothing had happened. That Apsu and Tiamat were simply enemies that they defeated as part of the day's work. Little did they know that both abominations still lived on. Lived on in the fumes that evaporated into the air, the rain that poured on the earth afterwards and the people who'd been touched by that rain. The Enchantress, meanwhile, evaded the Justice League and hid for the time being. While the bodies of the twin abominations were destroyed, her plans continued in secret. She would emerge again when the opportunity arose.

+++

Three years later...

The police thanked both Wonder Woman and Power Girl after they had apparently apprehended and captured men who had been selling child porn from their apartment. As the two gorgeous superheroines stood side by side, many of the police officers as well as bystanders couldn't take their eyes off of them. From their long and powerful legs, full and upturned breasts and big and perky asses, who could blame anyone for gawking at Wonder Woman and Power Girl. 

"Don't you get it yet?" said one of the men said to be selling child porn. "They were buying from us!"

"Shut your trap!" said one of the officers cuffing him. "Nobody believes your silly story."

Both superheroines glanced at the two nervously before returning to face the police officer talking to them.

"Again we can't thank you enough for what you've done," said the policeman. "These two are involved with a crime syndicate who exploit kids who have 'gigagen'. If they can give us answers, maybe we can track down where all their porn comes from. It's just too bad for the kids though, I wish there was something we could do for them too." "Gigagen?" Wonder Woman asked. "What's that?" "I heard about it too," Power Girl said. "But I've never really understood what it is." "Oh, you don't, eh?" the policeman said, eyeing them as if he didn't believe them. "Gigagen is a sickness that gets boys usually seven to fifteen years old. It's actually short for 'giga genitals' as it makes their dicks and balls really big. Like, bigger than a grown man's. Not only that, it makes them almost always horny and hard and most of them die of dehydration as their man bits overproduces sperm. It gets to the point that they can fill a whole bucket's worth of semen."

"I see," Wonder Woman nodded. "That's certainly awful!"

"Okay then," Power Girl smiled at the cops. "We better go so you guys can handle the stuff here."

"Well, thanks again," said the policeman they were talking to. "I'm sure you've got other criminals to fight out there."

With that, the superheroines took their leave of the scene.

"I'm telling you," one of the perpetrators said as he struggled. "Those two were trying to buy from us too."

The police ignored them as they continued to protest but then they noticed something.

"The evidence!" said a young policewoman. "The USBs, they're not here anymore!"

+++

Wonder Woman and Power Girl, under their Diana Prince and Karen Starr guises respectively, rushed into a cheap hotel room they had rented for themselves. They didn't dare use any room or place that could be easily traced to them or their secret identities. They didn't dare leave any clues as to what they now truly felt and what they were truly becoming.

The truth was, both superheroes already knew about gigagen and how it affected young boys. They simply lied to the police to feign innocence. Not only that, they also knew about the strange psychological illnesses that was affecting women throughout the world. After all, both of them had it now too and there was no turning back for either of them.

Diana and Karen were just in their underwear. Black bra and panties for Diana and white for Karen. They soon turned on the TV in the hotel room, Karen plugged in one of the USBs they stole from the crime scene and Diana hit play on the remote.

The video, as the two came to discover as they were buying it from the two men, wasn't originally meant to be pornography. It was meant as a kind of research documentary made by none other than Pamela Isley a.k.a. "Poison Ivy" as she attempted to study the phenomenon that now affected young boys and older women. That said, it seemed that her "experiments" took a turn for the worst.

11/22/2013

Dr. Pamela Isley appeared before the camera, her bright red hair cascading on her shoulders and her green eyes bright and cheerful behind her glasses. Looking absolutely gorgeous, the scientist smiled at the camera as best she could. But then her smile faded and she took a deep breath and let it out with a hint of sadness.

"Hi," Dr. Isley said to the camera with a clearly fake smile. "I'm Dr. Isley. This is my first video in trying to document both the 'gigagen' disease and the disorder that's beginning to affect over seventy percent of women worldwide. We don't have a name for it yet, but my associate, Louise Lincoln, has decided to call it BOSS or Boy Obsession Syndrome Sickness for the sake of simplicity. We don't understand it yet and we don't know how deeply related gigagen and BOSS are. We're also not sure that both gigagen and BOSS are related to the monstrous gods the Justice League defeated over three years ago. But somehow, they have been thought to be related and we need to study all these thoroughly if we want to find a way to fight these strange conditions."

11/23/2013

Dr. Isley and Louise Lincoln a.k.a. Killer Frost were shown inside a car, the camera facing forward from the backseat, showing Louise in the driver's seat and Pamela crying beside her in the passenger seat.

"I can't do this!" Pamela said, sobbing into a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this!"

"Pamela, we have to do this!" Louise tried to reassure the other woman. "This isn't about just us, you know. We're doing this for them too. And maybe even all the other women out there who have this too. Heck, even those superheroes might learn a thing or two if we find a cure for both gigagen and BOSS!" 

Pamela looked at her companion and smiled, apparently in better control of herself.

The two supervillainesses drove around a city under a night sky for a few minutes before the video blacked out for a while.

Soon, the two are out of the car with Louise carrying the camera as Pamela led her through some streets littered with garbage.

"Okay, so we're looking through Gotham for a few kids with gigagen," Pamela said. "Hopefully some homeless ones so they won't mind going with us to my lab."

"Don't worry though folks," Louise turned the camera towards herself momentarily before turning it back to Pamela. "We'll take good care of 'em!"

It wasn't long before the supervilainesses found three homeless boys sleeping in a park on the benches. They were clearly shocked and horrified as Pamela shone a flashlight at them. Their eyes widened as the light found their faces.

"We're didn't do anything!" said one boy, about to run into the night along with his two friends. "We were just sleeping!"

"Please don't hurt us!" said another of the boys.

"We're not criminals!" said the third.

"Relax guys," said Louise as Pamela turned off her flashlight. "We're not cops."

"That's right," said Pamela. "We're just looking for boys who might want to work for us for a bit of money."

The three boys seemed to ease up and look at each other. They were still suspicious of the three women but, from the looks of them, they were desperately hungry and would probably jump at just about any opportunity. Also, both Pamela and Louise were quite attractive, being buxom as well as voluptuous just like Wonder Woman and Power Girl, making them all the more appealing to the boys. 

"How much money?" said one boy who appeared to be the leader. "And what do you want from us?"

"Okay, first things first," Pamela said. "We want to know if any of you have gigagen."

"We do," replied the boy, then showed a large bulge in his pants. "All of us."

"Okay, next, I need your names," Pamela smiled at the boys. "I'm Dr. Pamela Isley by the way and my friend with the camera there is Ms. Louise Lincoln."

"Uh, I'm Vigo," said the boy who appeared to be the leader. "This other kid with the weird smile is Pito and the small one there is Nico."

"Okay Vigo, Pito and Nico," Pamela said to them. "But before we take you with us, I need proof that the three of you have gigagen. I mean, what if you're just faking that bulge. We need to be sure that you have it."

"Like how?" Vigo asked.

"Um, you're gonna have to show me your things," Pamela said. "And maybe ejaculate once."

"Oh, alright," Vigo said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon guys, let's show these ladies what we got."

And immediately, the three boys pulled their pants down, revealing that their penises were as long and as thick as their forearms.

"There," Vigo said. "Satisfied?"

"Okay," Pamela nodded. "So you're dicks are big. But you have to ejaculate for us too. Show us how much semen you can make."

"Do we have to?" said the younger boy, the one called "Nico".

"Yes, of course," Pamela said. "Anybody can have a big dick but boys with gigagen can fill a whole glass with semen in one load."

"But, that's not fair," Vigo said. "We already showed you our dicks. Besides, we need to get worked up to shoot a load. We need to see something hot first."

"What?" Pamela said, looking at them. "Don't you think I'm pretty? Don't you want to masturbate for me? Am I not hot enough for you?"

"Look lady," Vigo said and sighed but was still clearly surprised. "You're very pretty but first we need to see some skin and maybe something nasty."


	2. DC Pedos #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress summons terrible, monstrous gods from another universe and the Justice League manages to defeat it, but just barely. The evil gods are ultimately slain but at the cost of the lives of the Justice Leagues major heroes like Superman, Batman, the Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern. Not only that but the monsters manage to infect reality somehow, corrupting the minds of many women and the bodies of young boys.
> 
> Only time will tell what terrible things may happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Killer Frost & Poison Ivy
> 
>   
Power Girl & Wonder Woman

"Something nasty, huh?" Pamela smiled at the three boys gathered around her. "How about I make out with Louise here? Is that nasty enough for you? You wanna see that?"

The three boys with gigagen nodded anxiously.

The truth was, BOSS or what Louise Lincoln called Boy Obsession Sickness Syndrome was a psychological disorder that affected as many as 85% of women within the ages of 18 to 50 that made them sexually obsessed with young boys. It had been kept secret since it was first discovered more than a year ago but now it was beginning to take its toll on countless women across the world.


End file.
